Le dernier combat
by mikamic
Summary: OS - Un petit one-shot sans prétention, racontant l'une des nombreuses possibilités qui auraient pu mettre en scène le combat entre Harry et Voldemort. Bonne lecture !


**Le dernièr combat.**

Depuis des heures, la bataille faisait rage. Et chacun enchainait adversaire sur adversaire.

Quand, enfin, Voldemort apparût. Une large cape noire sur les épaules.

Résigné, Harry se débarrassa son adversaire et partit combattre son ennemi le plus mortel. Le plus dangereux.

-Es-tu donc enfin prêt à sourire à mourir, à sourire à ton destin. Lui demanda Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

-Tom, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Répondit Harry avec hargne.

Le mage noir éclata de rire. Un rire sombre, froid, tranchant.

Le jeune homme de vingt ans frissona.

Autour d'eux, les combats cessèrent, chacun comprenant que ce combat serait le dernier. Et qu'il déterminerait le destin de tous.

Harry croisa brièvement le regard de Hermionne.

Et il espéra que, une fois encore, il pourrait se noyer dans ses yeux noisettes. Qu'une fois encore, il pourrait caresser sa peau si douce, l'embrasser furieusement, la sentir se blottir contre lui. Qu'une fois encore, il lui soufflerait des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille. Et, qu'une fois encore, elle lui répondrait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était sa raison de vivre.

Il fixa à nouveau son esprit sur son adversaire, et occulta toute pensée parasite de son esprit.

Il avait un combat à gagner !

Il lança un premier _stupéfix_.

Voldemort le para et son sourire s'élargit.

-Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire, petit lionceau ?!

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui envoya un autre sortilège, d'un tout autre niveau. Voldemort forma rapidement un bouclier, mais la force du sort le fit reculer. Il répliqua par un sort obscur, consistant à lui envoyer une nuée de dards enpoisonnés.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry les fit disparaitre.

-Les sorts impardonnable te lassent-ils ? Demanda Harry.

-Ils te manque ? L'interrogea Tom avant de lui envoya un rapide _endoloris_.

Il ne put l'éviter, et poussa un cri... Mais il tint bon, et resta fermement camper sur ses jambes.

Dès qu'il arrèta le sort, Harry effectua un rapide mouvement de sa baguette, et son adversaire aux traits inhumains se retrouva projetté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Il se releva immédiatement, moins nonchalent. Et augmenta son niveau de sorts, passant à une branche plus obscur que toutes les autres. Bien pire que la simple magie noire.

Le duel continua ainsi, entre esquives et contre-attaques. La puissance des sorts faisant trembler tous ceux qui observaient ce duel, animé d'un fascination malsaine.

Les flux de magie de différentes couleurs continuèrent d'aller d'un adversaire à l'autre...

Jusqu'à ca que Harry ne tribuche sur une irrégularité du sol. Sa baguette glissa hors de sa main, et roula au loin.

Voldemort s'approcha, satisfait.

Il pointa son arme sur le coeur du jeune homme, et, d'une incantation, une fine pointe d'acier sortit du bois pour s'enfoncer lentement dans la chair de sa victime. Et ensuite, dans son coeur.

Harry poussa un dernier souffle, avant de s'affaiser encore plus. L'étincelle de ses yeux s'éteignit, pour ne jamais revenir. Il était mort.

Un cri brisa le silence qui regnait dans la plaine. Et une jeune femme, brisée, courut rejoindre son amour, mort.

Voldemort la regarda pleurer sur ce corps sans vie. Et le petit tréssautement significatif de pleurs le fit ressentir un intense plaisir. Une joie sans nom. Il rit, à gorge déployé.

Et il ne vit pas la baguette de la brune se pointer sur lui. De même qu'il n'entendit pas les mots qui sortirent de ses fines lèvres.

Il mourut, sans jamais voir venir l'_avada kadavra_ que la jeune fille lui avait envoyé, dans un sursaut de haine.

°*°*°*°*°

Devant la tombe du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, un sourire triste vint horner son doux visage.

Au fond, se dit-elle, Dumbledore avait toujours eu raison.

Harry avait un pouvoir que le seigneur de ténèbre n'avait pas.

L'amour... Ou celui d'être aimé. D'être aimé à la folie.

Mais celui-ci ne s'était pas manifesté en lui. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas sauvé. Il l'avait juste vengé.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle était veuve, son jamais s'être marier...

°*°*°*°*°

J'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention vous a plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, toute review est la bienvenue...

Merci !


End file.
